Handgun (class)
A handgun, or pistol, is a gun meant to be held with one hand. Handguns have appeared in all games thus far. Contract Killer The first game where handguns are present. They are low to mid powered guns held by one hand, with one exception. * Handgun - The weakest gun in the entire game, the Handgun is outclassed by every other handgun (and every other weapon as a matter of fact) in game due to its abysmal power. * Revolution (removed) - Notorious for its abysmal accuracy, the Revolution is a weak, but cheap revolver. * .50 Desert Hawk - One of the better handguns in the game, the Desert Hawk fires a full power .50 caliber cartridge with every shot, making for easy kills. * Skull Crusher - The second most powerful handgun in game, the Skull Crusher is presumably cursed by the amount of lives it has taken, and does excellent damage output. * The Beast - A simple revolver, the Beast is still rather weak, but it is cheap. * Hell Cannon - The second most powerful revolver, the Hell Cannon does decent damage with excellent precision. * Golden Revolvers - The most powerful handguns bar none, these dual-wielded 24k revolvers provide immense stopping power at long ranges. * IPF Equalizer - A very unknown weapon, the IPF Equalizer was a free giveaway for updating the game. Contract Killer: Zombies The second game in which handguns are featured; all handguns now have better animations. * .50 Magnum Express - A decent revolver, but not the most powerful, due to somewhat low damage. * .44 Classic - The weakest handgun in the game, it is given out for free, but is immediately outclassed by the HP-K5 you get later on in the tutorial. * .50 Desert Hawk - Losing the scope it had in Contract Killer, the Desert Hawk now is much more powerful, taking the throne of the most powerful handgun in the game. Contract Killer 2: Shadow Conspiracy The third game the handguns are in; only one is available to the player. * Predator .50 Cal - Another handgun, with its own silencer built in; the Predator shoots a decently powered round and easily scores critical hits. Contract Killer: Zombies 2: Origins The fourth game the handguns are in; only three are available for use, like the prequel. * .50 Desert Hawk - As with the prequel, the Desert Hawk is a powerful pistol, except it has been given a buff. * Block-19 - A simple pistol with a six round capacity, the Block does little damage, making it a weak weapon. * Golden Hawk - A shiny, golden Desert Hawk, the Golden Hawk does immense damage coupled with pinpoint accuracy. Contract Killer: Sniper The fifth game handguns appear in; except they are now NPC-only weapons. * Block-19 (unusable) - The player sometimes holds up a Block-19 while the loading screen is showing. * .50 Desert Hawk (unusable) - Recruits spawn with this weapon, and it has been immensely nerfed to the point that it is as powerful as the Beast from Contract Killer. Category:Weapon classes Category:Handguns